Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection device to be connected to an electric apparatus, such as a printer, a copying machine, or a facsimile, which forms an image on a recording material, and to an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There has hitherto been a connection device, such as a recording-material conveying device, which can be disposed under and connected to an electric apparatus such as an image forming apparatus or a recording-material conveying device. A connection device can also be disposed under and connected to another connection device.
In a configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-103648, an image forming apparatus serving as an electric apparatus is mounted on a sheet feeding option serving as a connection device to connect a pair of connecting portions provided in an upper part of the sheet feeding option and a bottom part of the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus and the sheet feeding option are thereby electrically connected.
The user sometimes removes the electric apparatus from the connection device, for example, for the purposes of maintenance, such as part replacement and cleaning, of the connection device and movement of the installation place of the connection device. At this time, it is ideal for the user to move and lift the electric apparatus in the direction vertical to the connection device.